how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
Play Pretend Doctor
Playing Pretend Doctor is a great thing to do with your kids. This is especially the case if your kids want to become doctors in the future, or if they enjoy playing pretend. Thing's you'll need *A doctor kit, which ideally includes a working toy stethoscope. If not, you should purchase a separate toy stethoscope which works. *A patient, who is ideally human, on which to demonstrate how it's done, and for a kid to examine later. Method *Start by entering the room with the patient in. Ask the patient if there are any problems, for example if it hurts anywhere. *Next, take the patient's temperature with the toy thermometer. Put it under their tongue, or alternatively have them roll up their sleeve or lift up or take off their shirt in order to put it under their armpit. *Next, look in the patient's mouth. Instruct them to open their mouth and say "Ar". Get the toy tongue depressor and look into their mouth for any abnormalities. *Next, look in the patient's ears with the toy otoscope. Get them to remain as still as possible. *Next, listen to the patient's beating heart with the toy stethoscope. To listen to the heartbeat, you will need to hold the stethoscope against the bare skin, so ask the patient to lift up or take off their shirt. Hold the stethoscope on the bare skin of the chest, at a spot where you feel the patient's heart beating. You should hear a thumping sound, which sounds like "Lub Dub". These sounds are made by the heart valves closing to prevent blood in the heart from flowing backwards. *Listen to the patient's lungs from the front of their chest. Ask them to lift up or take off their shirt. Hold the stethoscope on the bare skin of the chest, at numerous spots on both sides of the chest. When listening in one area, ask them to take a deep breath through their chest, let it out, and repeat but the second time breathe through their belly. You should hear smooth sounds of air flow in the lungs. *Listen to the patient's lungs from their back. Ask them to lift up their shirt at the back or to take off their shirt. Hold the stethoscope against the bare skin on their upper back, at numerous spots on both sides. Instruct the patient to breathe as you instructed them to when listening on the front of their chest. You should hear smooth sounds of air flow in the lungs. *Next, listen to the patient's belly. Ask them to take off their shirt and lie down, or to lie down and lift up their shirt. Hold the stethoscope against the bare skin of their belly and listening for gurgling and growling noises. These noises are air, intestinal gas, digestive juices and smooshed up food moving along the intestines. You can also listen to these noises by holding the stethoscope against the bare skin of the lower back. *Next, feel the patient's belly on numerous areas. It should be soft. *Tap the patient just below their knee with the reflex hammer. It should kick, so be sure to stand clear! *Decide if the patient has anything wrong with them, and take appropriate action. Next let your kid examine them.